


Sledding - BoKuroDai

by jadehqknb



Series: Christmas Any Time [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Canon verse, M/M, Multi, Poly, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “No questions, Tetsu, you’ll ruin the surprise. Come on!” He stepped between them, taking hold of one of each of their hands and started forward at a brisk pace.“Hey, where’s the fire?” Daichi asked through a laugh.“Nowhere I hope, otherwise the snow will melt.” Bokuto chortled at his own joke and Kuroo couldn’t keep his smile from growing.When they rounded the hill, Kuroo saw one set of ascending and one set of descending footsteps in the snow. His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out why Bokuto would have bothered going up and down the hill waiting for them. Maybe to keep warm? Because he was excited and he needed to expel that energy while waiting for them? No, his spidey-senses were tingling, something was up… up that hill.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Christmas Any Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559284
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Sledding - BoKuroDai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



“Did he say why he wanted to meet there?” Kuroo asked, raising his voice ever so slightly so Daichi could hear through his earmuffs. His red flannel jacket with cream-colored fur collar stood out among the sea of white around them and Kuroo snickered to himself at the irony that they’d chosen each other’s former high school colors to wear. 

Daichi shook his head. “Nope. Just said to come and that he has a surprise for us.”

“I hope it’s not a picnic.” When Daichi snorted, Kuroo went on, “Don’t you remember the ‘lovely spring rain picnic’ that turned into a downpour and the resulting mud wrestling match?”

Daichi’s eyes crinkled up as he laughed. “I do and I seem to remember _you_ being quite into it.”

“I was into _watching_ it Daichi.” Kuroo sighed. “We all ended up sick for a week.”

Laughing still, Daichi hip-checked Kuroo knocking him a bit off balance. Damn those thighs. “Call it making memories, something to talk about when we’re old men.” 

“You’ve been an old man since the day I met you.” Kuroo yelped when Daichi kicked up a plume of snow at him then took off running towards the park. 

“Who’s the old man now!” Daichi called over his shoulder. “Stop being a grinch and hurry up!”

“I’m not a grinch, I just don’t like cold!” Kuroo called after him still stationary. But as the distance between them grew, Kuroo let out a sigh of steaming air to the heavens. At least it wasn’t snowing hard, maybe they could get whatever this was done before it got _really_ going. He took in a deep breath and began running after Daichi, a slower going than it would usually be thanks to the inches of snow beneath their feet. 

With his long legs, he caught up soon enough, especially since Daichi had opted to conserve energy for whatever awaited their arrival. Wordlessly, he slipped his hand into Kuroo’s pocket. It was a bit difficult with them both wearing gloves but he managed to take hold of his hand and give a wool encased squeeze that Kuroo returned. 

Finally, the gates of the park came into view and, despite his reservations about coming at all, Kuroo couldn’t help but marvel at the beautiful winter wonderland it had become. Hills covered in green dotted with white flowers through spring and summer bore blankets of pristine shining snow. Kuroo was thankful for the cloud cover now; if the sun were out in full force they might have been blinded by the reflection alone. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” 

Kuroo and Daichi turned at the sound, both smiling at the sight of their exuberant boyfriend dressed in a dark grey jacket with a scarf matching the two-tone color of his hair. He waved them over as if he weren’t their final destination. 

“Hey, Kou, what’s this all about?” Kuroo asked when they reached him. 

“No questions, Tetsu, you’ll ruin the surprise. Come on!” He stepped between them, taking hold of one of each of their hands and started forward at a brisk pace. 

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Daichi asked through a laugh. 

“Nowhere I hope, otherwise the snow will melt.” Bokuto chortled at his own joke and Kuroo couldn’t keep his smile from growing. 

When they rounded the hill, Kuroo saw one set of ascending and one set of descending footsteps in the snow. His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle out why Bokuto would have bothered going up and down the hill waiting for them. Maybe to keep warm? Because he was excited and he needed to expel that energy while waiting for them? No, his spidey-senses were tingling, something was up… up that hill. 

Bokuto had to release their hands in favor of allowing all of them proper balance as they shuffled and sometimes slipped their way up the rather steep incline. By the time they neared the top, all three of them were huffing and puffing but Bokuto was still moving faster, gaining ground ahead of them and disappearing over the crest of the mound.

“Ok.” Daichi took in a deep breath as he and Kuroo reached the summit. “Now what—” but his words cut off in a gasp and Kuroo’s eyes widened at the sight of Bokuto standing next to one of—if not _the—_ biggest sled he’d ever seen. As they made their way to him, Kuroo asked, “Kou, where on _earth_ did you find that?” 

“Amazon, baby! They have _everything_!” 

As Kuroo’s brain put the pieces together, anxiety came crashing in to replace bewilderment. “Wait… you don’t mean we,” he pointed to Bokuto, Daichi and then himself, “are gonna ride that thing?”

“Of course silly! Why else would I buy it and bring you here?” Bokuto laughed. 

“That… I… Daichi, back me up, this is a bad idea, right?” Kuroo looked to where their third musketeer had previously been at his side only to find he’d moved without Kuroo’s notice and was now by the sled, his gloved hand caressing the wood. 

“It’s so beautiful Kou,” he said, wonder in his voice. He looked up, his beautiful warm brown eyes sparkling with excitement. “Let’s do it!” 

Kuroo blinked. “Who are you and what did you do with Sawamura Daichi?” 

Bokuto and Daichi laughed in unison, the combined sound so loud Kuroo was worried they'd start an avalanche. 

“Stop being such a scaredy-cat! You would have been all over this when we were in high school!” Bokuto exclaimed, bounding up to Kuroo, his grey and white hair fluttering in the wind. He threw his arms around Kuroo’s waist and squeezed, looking up at him with his puppy dog eyes and Kuroo knew he was done for. “Pleeease, Tetsu? I promise it’ll be fun.” 

Kuroo looked to Daichi once more only to find more puppy dog eyes that, quite frankly, were the most effective out of the three of them owing to the fact that Daichi’s eyes were more rounded and warm in color. He sighed. “Ok, fine. But if we die, your crazy ass gets to haunt this hill.” 

“Fine by me! It would be fun to be the spirit of ‘Killer Hill’!” 

“Is that what they call it?” Kuroo asked, alarmed. 

“No, but they would if I haunted it after dying in a tragic sledding accident.”

“Ok,” Daichi said, pushing them by their backs towards the sled, “no more death talk, let’s go!”

“I’ll steer!” Bokuto exclaimed, plopping down at the front of the sled and taking up the guiding reins. 

Daichi settled behind him, wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s waist. At Kuroo’s continued hesitation, Daichi looked at him over his shoulder. “Come on Tetsu, usually you can’t wait to wrap your legs around us.” 

“That,” Kuroo said flinging an accusing finger at him, “is not fair, Sawamura Daichi.” 

“But it’s also true, so chop, chop. Sit that cute butt down and wrap those long legs around me.” Daichi extended his hand. “Come on, have a little faith.” 

Just before Kuroo willed his legs to move, Bokuto spoke up, his eyes soft and his smile dropping down a watt or two as he said, “I know we’ve been pestering you, Tetsu, but, if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to.” 

Kuroo’s heart squeezed. Bokuto had been so excited for this and here he was being a stick in the mud… snow… whatever. He swallowed his nerves and sat down, sliding forward until his crotch was pressed into the small of Daichi’s back. As his arms and legs wound around him, his fingers grasped the excess fabric of Bokuto’s jacket. “I’m good, Kou, let’s do this.” 

Bokuto brightened immediately. “Ok, we’ll need to work together to push the sled to the edge. And Tetsu, you may have to play balance a few times, but I’ll try to keep it straight!”

Kuroo gave a grimacing grin, but did as told, working in tandem with Bokuto and Daichi to get the sled into position. His stomach swooped as the contraption creaked slightly and for a split second, he worried it wouldn’t bear their weight properly. That worry was whisked away quite literally as they shot down the hill faster than he had expected. 

All three let out various yelps and cries of delight, their laughter booming as it bounced off the surrounding hills to echo in their ears. Kuroo’s eyes were stinging slightly from the cold wind whipping in them but he couldn’t keep the wide smile off his face hearing the joyful sounds of his boyfriends as they sped down the hill. 

Bokuto had kept them fairly steady, but a hard bump sent them slightly off-kilter. Led by instinct born of countless hours on the court, Kuroo’s body moved on autopilot, his hand shooting out to keep them upright. His glove immediately filled with snow and was promptly torn off his hand leaving his fingers freezing but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when they were all laughing and having such a ball. 

They reached the bottom in what felt like forever and a moment rolled into one, Bokuto stuck out his feet to slow them, carving up waves of snow that sprinkled down on them. As they came to a stop, Bokuto called over his shoulder, “Everyone ok?”

“Present and accounted for, all limbs intact. Only casualty was a glove,” Kuroo laughed. 

His body was trembling slightly, adrenaline pumping through his veins but he was happy, oh so very happy, that he hadn’t missed out on this opportunity. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad?” Daichi asked turning his head to look at Kuroo. 

Kuroo shook his head, leaning forward to peck his frozen lips against Daichi’s equally cold ones. Daichi hummed happily as they parted and turned back to Bokuto who was already in his face snagging a kiss of his own. They parted with a pop, allowing Kuroo to lean over Daichi’s shoulder and grab a kiss from Bokuto as well. 

“Good idea babe, even if it did shave a year or two off my life.” 

“Shut up, you were giggling the whole time, Tetsu,” Daichi laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, it was the best thing ever.” 

“Let’s do it again!” Bokuto cried, pumping his fist in the air. 

And despite the cold and effort to trudge back up the hill, Kuroo found himself nodding. “Yeah, let’s do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Stacy! This was supposed to be a card but due to formatting issues, I had to send it this way. I really hope you enjoy it and thanks so much to [Jenni](https://tcupjenniart.carrd.co/) for making this adorable scene come to life. Please check out her work and see if you'd like to get something for yourself or someone you love.


End file.
